A Late Summer Fae
by TimeLadyRomona
Summary: Lily Potter was a fae, and as a result so was Harry. To save him she finds his mate by going through a simple ritual at Gringotts. She has the Goblins inform him to come so she can tell him. Who is this mate? None other than Lucius Malfoy.Good! Voldie, Misguided!Bad in the end! Dumbles, Bashing on some order members and ministry workers, and Dead! Narcissa. LM/HP,Other Pairings:?
1. The Fae's mate

_I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and the publishers._

_This is the first time in a long while I have written anything much less a Lucius/Harry story. My skills are still rusty but I'm hoping to refine them by writing more. Please enjoy the first chapter. Also yes Lily and James did die a year early in my story._

A late summer fae

Chapter 1: The Fae's mate

Harry wasn't a half-blood in the sense of muggleborn and pureblood. No his mother was a half-blood as a result of being the daughter of a Noble Fae and her muggle mother in a night of passion, before the noble passed away. He was killed by wizards who thought any magical being that's not a wizard was dangerous .He didn't get the chance to fully bond with Mrs. Evans, leaving her to not know the pain of having her mate killed. The night had caused her mother to become pregnant, which was a shock as Mrs. Evans could not have any children after Petunia. She decided to treat it like a gift rather than a mistake. After all her husband seemed so thrilled at the prospect of another girl. Even if she turned out as a fae. Passing the gene to her only child.

Harry, like Lily had a Mate and she had to find Harry's to keep him safe.

August 5th, 1980

Lily Potter had snuck out of her newly protected house, carrying her baby boy. She knew the wards would fail, that her Harry would grow up without her and James, and that her horrible relatives would get their filthy hands on him, but she had a plan. Harry Potter, her beautiful son, was a child of Fae. Being part Fae meant they had a destined mate, and she would go to the goblins to find out who. Lily may have been a seer, but she couldn't see everything. But she could see that if the mate knows, they will protect him, and keep him safe from the darkness that is growing on him. She needed her boy safe. Her boy will know love before it's too late.

After sneaking out, with James' invisibility cloak, she found herself at Gringotts. She had requested to be taken to a ritual room where she would inform the goblins of what she wanted. The goblins liked Lily for she wasn't prejudice to them, and quite frequently gave them old scrolls on wards that were written in Old Gobbledegook. Now here she was on the sidelines in a ritual room, watching the goblins use soul magic. The goblins, Grimbledob, Garkowk, and Girblkin, were some of the most trusted in this type of magic. Though many people forget that goblins can even do soul magic, thinking them too cruel to understand the soul.

The ritual itself is short, with chanting and a bit of blood was all that was needed. However getting the results usually take an hour because magic crosses off every possibility until it finds the soul mate. When the mate is found the name will show up on an ancient scroll that was purified by unicorn tears. The cost alone for the parchment and tears is why most people do not have the ritual. That and the fact it's not common knowledge. However the Potters are rich and she needed this.

Lily had started to go off in thought about who it may possibly be. Were they born yet? Were they around Harry's age? Were they older? How about if they were male or female? Possibilities were going off in Lily's mind. She spent the whole time pondering on who it was, and yet she could not believe who the goblins called out.

"Lucius Malfoy, Age 26. Pureblood with hints of Veela. Enough to feel the pull of a mate and have the ethereal beauty of a Veela. Most are pretentious, vain creatures-"

"Girblkin! Please without the input."

"I am sorry. He is widowed as his wife died in child birth leaving a son. Lucius will be the dominant. The soonest they can meet is August 25th, 1991."

"Thank you. All of you. Let your battles be won and your gold flow increase. Please let's take this to a private office so we may call Lucius." Lily had picked her son up, who was in the middle of the runes needed for the ritual. She led the party to an office that she knew was used for private matters.

"Garkowk please send word to Lucius and tell him a few things will be changing with his finances. It isn't lie as it will."

Lily knew that fairies and goblins got along well because some faes can find precious metals and gems for the goblins. In return they teach them different kinds of magic, to add to their earth magic. The goblins would even willingly give them jewelry and tools that were goblin made as thanks for giving them the ability to keep making them with the metals. Faes would also help with crops and the goblins would give protection to them as they were too valuable an ally. With more types of fairies to control the elements they could help the goblins more and the goblins could keep invaders off the fairies land by tricking them with fairy portals. It was a clever thought to make everyone believe that fairies could be found in a fairy circle as they actually obliviated whoever enters and anyone near with the same idea.

The faes aren't greedy like the goblins and are much more caring than them. It was shocking to the goblins that they were put on the dark creatures list as they were beautiful, loving, at times mischievous, but ultimately respectable. Faes care so much for their young they developed powers just to help them. Some like Lily, were seers, others could see magic, tell lies, and tell who was loyal and who was not. Of course there were fairies who had more than one of these powers.

All Lily could think about was what Lucius' reaction would be to being soul mates to an infant who would be in the middle of the war. Hopefully with Lucius it doesn't have to be like that. She smiled at the thought, if Lucius was okay with this than there was hope. From her thoughts, Lily drew back to reality noticing she was still standing and Harry was starting to awaken. She sat down awaiting Lucius.

With a flare of green, Lucius came through looking worried. His worried features doubled when he saw Lily and her babe. He looked at the three goblins who ironically were in charge of the Malfoy's accounts as well as the Potter's. When Lily smiled and giving a slight wave, a frown appeared. Where could she possibly come in with the fact something was up with his accounts.

A grim smile came over his face. "Lily what a pleasure it is to see you again. Is this your new _babe?_" A slight sneer came over his face, replacing the frown. Of course she had something to do with his accounts yet why could he not bring himself to be rude?

"Ah Lucius, I was wondering when you would show up. Now how should I do this? The prophecy that was given is a self-fulfilling one, there isn't a real one. This is Harry he's a fae and has a mate. I'm the bastard daughter of a fae noble because he didn't get the chance to bond fully with my mother. Oh and there's one more thing… Now what was it?" Up until the last sentence Lily had, what Lucius liked to call mini-McGonagall-in-training, expression. Now she had a smirk that rivalled the Slytherins'.

"Harry's mate is you. The Slytherins are all about self-perseverance, cunning, ambition, and what not, am I correct?" The only response was a slight nod. "The Malfoys, if I remember the slight training my grandma taught me, that there motto, 'Familiae ante omnia' means family above all. And your Veela ancestry would be ashamed that you refused your mate."

Lucius stood very quiet. How did Lily Potter ever become a Gryffindor? "May I have proof of him being my mate?"

Of course they had proof or he wouldn't be here. They knew better than to waste his time. Lucius looked at the small babe. He was awake and yawning. When the child looked at Lucius, he felt a warm affection like he did when Draco was born. However the feeling was different. It wasn't the love for him to succeed, take after him, or anything to do with it. No he just wanted the boy to grow up safe, loved, and happy so one day he would be ready to accept his bond with Lucius.

"Listen I've wrote a letter telling you everything and I'm giving you memories to give to the Dark Lord. I need to get back before they find out I'm missing. Be at Diagon Alley on the day of 25th of August, 1991. Harry's life depends on you to meet him on that day. I will put a charm to make sure you remember if you want. Or the goblins will as I seriously need to go."

Lily Potter suddenly changed into one of the fae's form and Harry changed too. Whatever form the mother was in the child would change to it until they had control of their shifting, or when the mother died. The small glow of light, which was Lily and Harry in their smallest form, took off. It was the last time Lucius saw Lily alive.

line break-

The Potters died a few more months later on October 31st. It was said that Voldemort had killed them. But one lived. The baby boy who lived. However if you were a follower of Voldemort you would know that Voldemort did not kill Harry, rather try to protect him. He wasn't a crazy, killing for no reason, Dark Lord. No, he had plans and ambitions. He loved magic anywhere it was present, even squibs. And he was not obsessed with living forever as he was a true-born Vampire. One of the only beings that can survive the killing curse, that and fairies. Also the mates of the two creatures.

Lucius had rushed to the house that's address was written in the letter to find Harry already gone. He knew he wouldn't see him for many years. All he could hope for was that he was safe. But after a few years he knew his mate wasn't safe, cared for or happy, as he could feel through such a small bond the pain the young fae was experiencing. That made him enraged. He could not wait till the day they met and he could help his young mate.


	2. A Meeting to Change a Sad Life

Still rusty, but I'm getting a hang of it. The OC is Blaise's mother, Nina. Characters might or will be ooc. I'm quite surprised by how many people seemed to like it. I'll probably edit chapter 1 but the flow of the story should be better now.

Ch.2: A meeting to change a sad life

August, 25th, 1991

Lucius Malfoy fallowed Lily's wishes and arrived early in the day at Diagon Alley with his son. Draco had been told that Harry Potter was his dad's mate. He learned this fact when Lucius was teaching him his heritage. When hearing his father had enough Veela in him to find a soul mate he asked if he did find his soul mate. Lucius just couldn't say no to his son, especially when he was sporting his 'I'm going to be cute until you tell me' face. So he told his son the story of what happened 11 years ago. By the end of it he innocently questioned "Am I going to have to call someone who's younger than me papa?" Lucius couldn't maintain a neutral face. He laughed so hard he didn't notice that Severus was there, laughing lightly too.

Over the past few weeks Lucius could feel that Harry was being hurt but at the same time happy. He could only guess this was because of the Hogwarts letter. Lucius was anxious to see how his mate was. Walking into Madam Malkins' store with Draco he took note of a small boy who was getting measure. Draco had gone off to be measured while he stood to observe the young man. He had medium, black, wavy hair that seemed to be growing by the second. The clothes he was wearing were simply horrendous. They were too big and quite frankly looked like they should have been rags to clean animals in zoos. But the striking thing about the boy was that behind the cracked, round glasses were vivid green eyes that were similar too….

Lucius knelt down in front of Harry "Hello young one. My name is Lucius Malfoy. Would you mind telling me yours?" Of course he already knew it was his fae but he was young and knew nothing of what he was.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." It surprised him that the man didn't know as everyone seemed to know him. However what surprised him was that Lucius talked as if he was on the same level to him. But the man must be aristocratic.

Lucius watched the confusion spread throughout the young Fae's face. When he heard his mate's name he felt happiness spread through him. But it faded away when he saw a fresh looking bruise peeking out of the much too big clothes. Now he knew what Lily meant by danger. Oh was he livid. He may not actually like muggles but he certainly didn't kill him. But these muggles. How much would he like to rip them piece by piece. But right now he needed to focus on his small mate.

Harry was frozen at place when he saw the blonde move his hand to pull back the neck of his top. He could feel the anger and on instinct he backed up from where he was standing. The older man instantly calmed and looked up into the green eyes. He felt incredibly guilty.

"I am very sorry I scared you. Please forgive me. You see no one" especially my destined one, "should ever be hurt like that. We shall wait for my son and Madam Malkin to give both of you the robes and then I will take you to the ministry so you may be adopted by a good family. In fact I will ask my friend, Nina Zabini, to see if she wants to adopt you."

To say that Harry was confused would be such an understatement. This man he just met cared more for him than his relatives. . Why? Why was he already feeling so safe and comforted? Why was this man, Lucius, helping him get a better life and how in the heaven's name did he even spot that bruise? After all he had known he was a wizard for quite some time and found out how to make it look like he wasn't being hurt. Was this man so powerful he could see through the glamor? Harry definitely didn't know anything about mates so he didn't know that they could see past the glamors in case they could recognize their mate by look.

"Why do you want to help me?" Harry was just too overwhelmed and too shocked, he needed answers.

"Your mother asked me too. If you want we can go to Gringotts and talk to the three goblins who were there."

"Can you give me the short story? Please?"

Lucius wanted to tell Harry everything right then and there but they were still in a public place. He didn't want any of Dumbledore's spies to ever here this. His mate was as young as his son. He wasn't trained in magic and he was unaware of his inheritance. Harry was still very much vulnerable. But he swore he would protect Harry as a mentor and later if Harry wanted, a lover.

"How about we still go to Gringotts incase people who mean harm listen in. And then I'll be able to firecall Nina."

Harry brightened at the thought of still going to Gringotts. The Goblins were very nice to him no matter what Hagrid said about them. Oh Hagrid. "Sir, I was being shown around by someone named Hagrid."

"No matter if we see him I'll tell him I have taken you under my care. Ah! Here is Draco, my son. And I believe Madam Malkin is almost done with your clothes. She will send Draco's clothes by owl."

Draco had come back from the room and was happy at the aspect of a new friend, even if he would someday be his step-father. Until then he and Harry will be best friends. Maybe he will like quidditch? Or chess. Maybe he's more of a studious type? If so they could read in the Malfoy Library. Whatever Harry liked doing Draco would like. After all his only true friend was Blaise.

Lucius made sure to ask Harry if he was okay with being adopted. Despite his confusion on why Lucius was being nice, he agreed. After all the way Draco was going on about Nina and her son Blaise, made him think she was a very nice lady. So he went with them to Gringotts to explain to him everything. Harry truly hoped this wasn't a cruel joke and he had to return to the Dursley's.


	3. Explaining Faes

I don't think I explained Harry's magic clearly, whoops. That will all be explained in this chapter.

Ch. 3: Explaining Faes

When they entered Gringotts, Harry noticed the goblin who helped him had shock written on his face. But he also noticed the rest of the goblins bowing and nodding in respect. He had notice this the first time but didn't bother thinking it was for someone else. And Harry was sure that the goblin, named Griphook, was shocked to see someone who was just in there. After all the only stop he made after the bank was Madam Malkin's. Where Hagrid decided to leave him. They had run into the half-giant and he allowed Harry to go with the family. Though Harry was pretty sure Lucius waved his wand and used a spell.

Three goblins had greeted them shortly after they arrived. They gave their names, Grimbledob, Garkowk, and Girblkin. The goblins had informed Harry that they were in charge of the Potter's, Evans' and all the other accounts connected to Harry, they even mentioned they were responsible for the Malfoys. Usually one goblin is in charge of one family's account but as they were a trio they got to take on the larger accounts. Since Lucius would at some point be bonded with Harry, there was no problem with taking over his accounts.

"Wait. You three are in charge of my accounts? But Griphook said that he was."

The three goblins looked at each other than turned around to look at Griphook at his station and sneered at him. Silently, they put a spell on Griphook so he could not leave the building. After the little stare down they turned around and smiled pleasantly at Harry.

Garkowk spoke first, "Aw you see he should not have been anywhere near your accounts, as they are one of Gringotts highest protected vaults. After all we the goblins have a high respect for your-" He was about to say kind but he saw Lucius shake his head. He realized that Harry was here to find out about the faes. "family. We have a long standing ally with them."

Impatiently Girblkin sternly said that they should go into their office. The goblins led the small group into the office that was once used to talk about getting and shielding Harry. Now it was used to seal the deal on keeping and protecting him. Harry had felt a sense of déjà vu when walking into the room. He had sat down on one of the chairs and waited patiently for the truth.

"Draco sit down it's going to be awhile."

Lucius Malfoy began telling the story of the last time he met with Lily. He told him of his inheritance, with the input of goblins of the alliance with goblins. Harry then understood what the respect was about. But he could not believe he was a fairy, well similar to a fairy. He learned that when he reached thirteen he would get his wings. From there he'd be able to get used to them and control them enough so he was able to return to his human form. There was also the small form which could come between fourteen and sixteen. Over all he was excited. Harry had loved to tend to the garden. It was the only thing he enjoyed at the Dursley's. Not because he tended to the plants. He gave them love here and there but he felt at home. The animals would come out and talk to him. He hadn't admit that to anyone not even a wizard.

"Fae's attend to plants, and animals. This reflects the magic of a fae. However there are fae's who are classified as dark faes. They have the same form but there magic is different. But for now let's focus on the common faes. There's all sort of different faes, but no matter what they're called dark, earth, common, they can all do elemental magic. One of the reason for the alliance with goblins is because a lot of faes can sense metals and gems. But your mother was a- actually I don't know."

Grimbledob, the oldest goblin of the trio spoke. "She was one with earth. Lily had earth and water elements. Her wings matched her eyes with blue swirls and in the middle of the swirls orange dots. But what made Lily even more special was her ability to talk to animals and sense the feelings of plants. Lily gradually learned that the feelings weren't from her or anyone else but the plants she cared for. Funny though faes don't like the Herbology course at Hogwarts. It's like learning something you already know in a boring way. Or that's what Lily said. I'm sure you have questions."

Harry knew something about his mother. He knew something about himself. A fae. He was a fae! Oh was he excited to find out about it. After all he always loved the idea of fairies, but now he was one. Someone who could look out, love and help nature. But there were questions he had on his mind.

"So how rare is talking to animals and understanding plants? So I can do fae magic and I'm assuming as I've done it in the pass, regular magic. Or wizard magic." Nods were given but they couldn't help but want to ask how he knew the difference of fae magic and wizard magic. They decided to do it later. Besides every fae can do wizard magic there's the possibility it feels different using it.

But despite their shock there was an elephant in the room. After all Harry didn't know about mates yet and no one really wanted to be the one to say it. So they all decided to ignore it and answer Harry's question, and maybe question him as well. Garkwok was the first one to speak.

"It is a rare ability, some say it shows sign of great power. Mr. Potter are you able to use this power? And I must ask how you can tell the difference between fae magic and ordinary magic." All of them didn't think to even consider that Harry could feel the anxious atmosphere or trying to hide behind the questions.

Harry nodded and told the group of how fae magic felt like laying in the sun, full of warmth and content. Than explained that wizard magic that he used, like summoning spells and glamours. Which came about as he didn't want anyone to see the bruises that were attained at the Dursley's. The goblins, though furious, waited to speak about having Harry adopted at the end.

No one knew how to even bring it up and if it wasn't for Harry, they would have continued to stand there awkwardly. "Okay can you please tell me what's wrong? I don't want to be left in the dark about something."

Lucius looked at the boy and looked at Draco. They were the same age and Draco learned about mates when he was eight. "Harry faes have mates. I know who your mate is but Lily wanted you to find out on your own. She said something about finding your mate 'fun'. But your mate is a male. That's all I can say about them. But Faes are cared for and loved for because they complete the other. In truth there called soul mates. Now as for two males in the relationship. Um well the fae is able to get pregnant."

Harry did not think the man who was confident, and was the picture of authority could stammer so much. But then again Harry was in shock.


	4. Meeting Nina Zabini

Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I don't own Harry Potter.

Ch. 4: Meeting Nina Zabini

Lucius and the goblins began to think they should have had Nina tell Harry that when he was older. After all she was a dark fairy, though different in powers they were still the same in all the other regards. Nina and her son both could control shadows, which was common but you had to be very powerful to fully master it. Which is how she knew at that moment, as she was asked to hide in the shadows in case anything went wrong, to step out and calm the young boy.

With a glare at the four idiots she first walked over to Draco, who had taken a nap as he was bored with the information, since he already heard it earlier. She told him to floo himself to Zabini manor to keep Blaise company while she talked to Harry. Speaking of Harry, if he wasn't already in a chair he probably would have collapsed. With quick movement Nina stood in front of Harry before releasing her wings and used some of her magic to calm.

Most creatures had the ability to send out a calming wave in case their young got too overworked over something. In this case it was perfect. With a warm smile she talked very softly to the youngling. Introducing herself, calming whatever worries he had on his mind, and making sure he knew that she would happily teach him and take care of them. The sight of the two would make the toughest goblin's heart warm. When her magic had calmed Harry to the point of sleep she immediately turned to glare at the four. To say she was mad was an understatement. Nina Zabini's anger made Molly Weasley's temper look like nothing.

"You knew my thoughts of telling him all this too early! I would have worked him through it and let him digest the information! Not tell him everything basically all at the same time. This is what I get with working with you four." Of course Nina's voice didn't raise louder than when she was talking to Harry but her tone had Lucius more scared of her than Voldemort. You could almost see the three goblins looking slightly worried but of course they kept their cool composure.

"Now I want one of you to go get Madame Bones. She is neutral in this mess and quite frankly would be even more disgusted with Dumbledore than she is. She also holds a lot of power in the ministry. Now while someone gets her we need to collect evidence off of Harry. A diagnostic spell. Memories when Mrs. Bones gets here and take a look at the injuries. Hopefully Harry will stay asleep during the time." The goblins stared at her for a moment too long and got a hissed out 'Now!'

It was entertaining to watch four powerful being rush to answer to the commands of fae. Of course they knew if they didn't they would have a very, very anger fae on their hands. Several minutes of rushing to get proof proved fruitful as they got the basic bruises which weren't covered up by clothes. They were able to fill Madame Bones when she got there. Which happened to be ten minutes later. The older woman looked grim at having been told some information.

"Lady Zabini," The older woman greeted the dark fae. "I have heard enough from Lucius to get the evidence straight away. I will look into young Harry's mind than we will talk about the options of him getting placed in a better place. Now we will have to look at the Potter's will."

Madame Bones slipped into Harry's mind easily, as he was unconscious. She reviewed the evidence. The beatings, starvation, and loneliness the child had to endure. Blue markings covering the small form. Oh yes if things went correct she could get Dumbledore removed from the council, and possibly Hogwarts. It would help that she Lucius and Nina. Oh Dumbledore and the muggles would pay for doing this to a child. She had to breathe to stay calm. It wouldn't help to have an outburst.

"Garkwok please get the wills. I need to review who the magical guardian is and who Harry would get to."

The goblins smirked, after all for an orphaned child's parents' will to be put on hold it would have to be passed by Mrs. Bones. "Well you see Madame it has come to our attention that the will has not been read."

Her face had fury on it. In case there was no family to hear the will it would be given to her to decide what to do. She swore to magic that there would be a cell in Azkaban for those responsible. How could this happen? It did nothing to dwell on it so she asked the goblins to bring it now. The will was shared between Lily and James so they both had to agree.

Girblkin came forwards with a lily. It had been the object the Potters chose for their will. With three taps an image of Lily and James appeared. At this point Harry woke up to witness the last will and testament of his parents.

"Hey there who ever is watching. Hopefully Harry is there. How you doing prongslet? I hope you're good and that you're being taken care of. Hopefully this will make sure you are. So me and Lily have talked in lengths about what should happen when we're gone."

James had a balance of joking and seriousness that seemed to mix well. And the woman next to him was so pretty in Harry's opinion. He could see how she'd be a fairy after all fairies were known as pretty. Even when she laughed at his dad's antics it sounded like bells.

"This is October 30th and I have finally convinced your father about things. First Harry will be given to Nina Zabini as Harry needs someone who can teach him about his heritage and powers. If she is unable than Snape-"

"Who I am really sorry for hurting all those years ago. I was a jealous idiot." James said with sadness in his eyes "I didn't know you were like Lily's brother."

"I'm sorry too Snape. By the way before we parted ways I remember Evan Rosier asking if he had any chance with you. I knew you had a crush on him so go for it. Now back to business. So incase those two don't pan out Harry will go to Sirius and Remus. I don't care what happens but Harry will not go to my sister and her husband. And under no circumstances will Dumbledore be magical guardian to him. If he claims it I want as many punishments passed to him as possible."

The rest of the will was given with money given to friends and none of it given to the order. When it ended everyone was angry but a quiet voice drew them from anger.

"So I really don't have to go back, right? I can go with the nice lady? I'll be safe and fed? Have friends."

All of them had the same thought at the innocent inquiry; to kill Dumbledore. Of course that wasn't realistic. But they could do damage to him as committed so many felonies. For them revenge would be sweet.

Nina hurried up the adoption process quickly so she could take Harry to his new home. She told him that they would go shopping when he had been taken care of. Harry agreed, saddened when he was told that he would wait for his wand and pet, but the thought of food made his stomach grumble. Nina laughed as she held Harry's hand and apparated. The sensation of being pulled through a tiny hole made Harry feel sick but when he saw the manor the thought of being sick disappeared. This was going to be his new home. This large spacious manor. His only thought of was how thankful he was that his mom chose this woman instead of his aunt.


	5. The first day free, full of explanations

**I don't own Harry Potter. And just a reminder it's a m/m story. Enjoy~**

Ch. 5: The first day free full of explanations

Two boys rushed down to greet Harry. One of them being Draco, Lucius' son who he met briefly, and another who looked a lot like Nina. They both had that same soft brown eyes with gold specks and they're dark brown hair matched their beautiful dark toned skin. But the boy had higher cheek bones than his mother and had more striking features. He would certainly grow up to be as beautiful as his mother.

"Harry, I would like to introduce you to my son, Blaise. Blaise this is Harry Potter-Zabini, your new brother."

Harry had went to shake hands with Blaise but instead received a hug. Hesitantly he hugged back. Blaise pulled away and smiled. Harry was quite shocked at the boy's friendliness. No one had ever been a friend no less accepted him. Tears started spilling from Bright Green eyes. Draco rushed over so he could try to calm him as Blaise looked freaked out. He snapped out of it and tried to calm the younger boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Shhh please. I didn't know" Blaise started to ramble when Harry smiled, tears still flowing.

"I'm fine I just never had a brother, much less a friend."

Draco had been filled in on what happened but seeing this boy so happy because he had a friend, angered him. He should have had lots of friends. He was so sweet and knew he would be a good compliment to his father. Draco promised himself that no one would hurt Harry in Hogwarts. If they hurt him his father will hear about it and not be happy. No one would.

"Hey, me and Blaise will be there with you. No matter who you are, what you or who your mate is, okay? At Hogwarts no matter which house you're in we'll still be friends. That's a promise."

"Thanks Draco. But what's a house?" There was confusion on his face. No one had told him anything about a house.

Draco groaned. No one had even told him about Hogwarts! He was going to have to wait till father came back as he was finishing up their shopping. After all he wouldn't be able to bring justice to Hogwarts. But he could tell Harry about houses. Just to ease him till Lucius was home. Dragging Harry to the drawing room he began to tell them about the four houses. Slytherin being the house of the cunning, ambitious, sly and preserved. Gryffindor the daring, courageous, chivalrous, and strong of will. Hufflepuff where they are the ones who are dedicated, kind, fair and patient. Lastly are the Ravenclaws with their intelligence, creativity, knowledge, individuality and acceptance.

"I like all of them. What house do you two expect to be?"

Blaise and Draco looked at each other than simultaneously said, "Slytherin."

The three boys all laughed. Harry had felt truly happy. He could get used to this. Nina and Lucius were really nice, especially since they got Harry out of harm. Draco and Blaise were protective of him and it made him smile. But there was something he was still worried about. The wizards, Dumbledore and Voldemort. He briefly heard about Voldemort from the giant man, Hagrid. But there was something fishy about it. And Dumbledore the man, he had put him with the Dursley's. The people who made his life horrible. And he was positive Dumbledore knew. Voldemort though… What did he have to do with it?

"Hey guys? Who's Voldemort?"

It was at that question did Lucius arrive with Snape. They both looked at each other. Blaise and Draco stiffened and looked back at the two males. Nina almost dropped a platter of sandwiches that she made for the boys. The same questions passed in their mind, 'how did he hear about him?', 'how are we going to explain that?', and 'I'm going to kill Dumbledore. But how?'

"We'll talk about that after you ate. Now let me introduce my friend and your potions master, Severus Snape. He has nutrition potions and health potions for you. You will take them after your meal." Lucius said calmly keeping a kind looking face, after all it wouldn't doo to look like you're going to rip off someone's head.

Harry nodded in agreement and began to eat. He ate a bit too fast and after Nina's first scolding he began to eat slower. When he was full he hesitantly waited for the potions Severus brought. He grimaced when taking a sip of it but he drank the two potions. Neither were good. But the sooner they were done the sooner information would come to him. With the finishing of meal and potions they all went to a study. Even Draco and Blaise were allowed to come.

"First Harry, we want know how you know that name." Lucius spoke with a hint of tiredness in his eyes. It would be a long explanation for a long day.

"Hagrid, the one who took me to Diagon Alley, mentioned how my parents died. Said they were murdered by a Dark Wizard, Voldemort. Yet it didn't sound right. Like there was something he wasn't telling me."

Nina looked at Harry carefully. It was known that some faes were able to see if there was something amiss in someone's words. This boy would grow up to be a powerful fae.

"Well then I guess we can explain this with ease. I'm sure Severus will start the story off." It was wise to let Severus start than himself, Lucius, could explain.

"I had been visiting Lily before she had been in protection. We had been friends since we were young. She had told me about being a fae, and a seer. I knew of her mate being James. Even though I did not like him I tolerated him, all for Lily. Now when I visited she told me of a prophecy she had.

_Born to the beings of light,_

_Destined to have a mate of the dark,_

_He will help set all balances right._

_With help of those who are truly kind,_

_Deception will not help this black flame._

_The false light will try rectify this,_

_Using a prophecy of one born as the seventh month dies…_

_Take heed of the one who considers himself a phoenix._

I had reported this to my lord. Voldemort. After the meeting I went to see the Headmaster. While waiting I overheard another prophecy of you with the line 'born as the seventh moth dies' I knew it was false.

You see Harry Voldemort is a vampire. I am his childe. He turned me as my family was like yours. Luckily you got out. I am happy someone got out before it was too late. I was almost dead when I had first met with Voldemort. It was right after Hogwarts. My father was nasty. Voldemort took me under his wings. One thing about vampires is we can always know the truth and we're skilled at the magic of the mind. Meaning Occulemency.

With the help of the magic I received I got the rough plan. Put Lily and James in hiding. Get Voldemort to kill them. Problem solved. But several things went wrong. Voldemort knew it was a trap.

First let me clarify why it wouldn't work. Vampires or faes could not be killed by a killing curse. Their magic is too great and pure. There are other means but it's too hard to kill them. In fact it's too hard to even create a vampire. But Voldemort did. Now if Dumbledore knew what Lily, Voldemort or I were, he would have changed tactics.

The night they died Voldemort went to the house to put an extra safety measure but Dumbledore showed up. Voldemort rushed upstairs. At this point Dumbledore found out about the prophecy same way he knew Lily was a fae. He got the information off of James' friend Pettigrew. Lily did a ritual that gave her life for yours. Which is how you survived a dark curse. One of the only ones to kill a fae. As for Voldemort he had to retreat as his magic was weak from casting protective charms."

Severus Snape had finished his view of what happened with a quiet voice. Talking about his best friend always brought sadness upon him. It was too much for Harry and he said so. They could rest the topic next day to finish up some shopping. It would be the three adults and the three kids. So Nina sent the kids up to their bedrooms. Harry had enjoyed the space very much and fell asleep quickly with a dream of flying.

_**Author's notes~**_

**Hey guys I want to know about who you would like Snape's mate to be (No it's not Evan Rosier he unfortunately isn't his mate unless you really want him to be.), Voldemort's, and Draco's.**


	6. Diagon Alley

_I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, well that's just too much power. Keep on letting me know who you think Voldemort's, Draco's and Snape's mates should be. I'm also sorry for the long wait my subscription to my program ran out so I had to wait to get it. Enjoy._

Talking to animals = _text_

Ch. 6: Diagon Alley

Owls swooped down to give The Prophet to the three adults. The kids were still asleep and Nina was giving them an earful. She understood it had to be said but that didn't mean they couldn't space out the information. Snape and Lucius reminded her that Harry was a strong boy and would appreciate being told everything. Once their dispute was settled they took a look at the newspaper.

**Dumbledore: Putting children in harm's way**

_By Rita Skeeter_

Lovely audience it seems that a certain headmaster has been taken in for questioning regarding his treatment of the Potter's death and their son, _The-Boy-Who-Lived_, Harry Potter. Who as you **ALL **knowis the only person who has lived after having the Killing Curse, or _Avada Kedavra_ cast upon them. It seems that when Lily and James died, Harry was put into his muggle family by Dumbledore.

Yesterday when Harry Potter visited the bank the first time and was greeted by a goblin named Griphook he was taken straight to his school vault. No statements on how it was doing or how Harry was. Well it seems that the goblin in question wasn't the handler of the Potter vaults. Instead it was three other goblins who wish to have their name left out. After withdrawing from his school vault he went to go get his robes. When getting the robes he met Lucius Malfoy. It was Malfoy who discovered bruises on the Potter heir. Knowing it was his duty as a father to make sure Potter had a safe environment, they left with his son Draco to get Harry to safety

Now the results of having met with his vault handlers will surely shock all of you. It turns out that his parent's will was never read! Madame Bones than got involved as she is the one to evaluate a will if a child is orphaned. When the will was read in front of her it turns out that Dumbledore wasn't even the magical guardian! And the young Potter was never supposed to go the muggles. Instead he was supposed to go to Nina Zabini. It turns out they were best friends at school! There was also Snape than the now convict Sirius Black, who is known as a mass-murderer, and werewolf Remus Lupin!

Harry is now safe with Nina Zabini and her son. However for Dumbledore… He is charged with kidnapping, risking the life of a minor, running and abating aurors, abusing power. What will come of the charges we know not but I ask all my loyal readers to speak out about this. If the ministry hears the outcry for the use of veritaserum and a vampire to be present to make sure we get all the truth out of Dumbledore. Lovely readers I know you will do what's right to bring justice to a young innocent boy who has been hurt.

_ Ta ta for now. ~_

Lucius and Snape looked at each other, both wondered whether Rita was working with the Dark but pushed the thought from mind. They had to admit Rita had a certain way of getting people on board with her. She also had a way to get information… But that spot with vampires. It was well known that vampires could tell when someone was telling a lie or truth. It was clever since the ministry did have a vampire working there so it would be no trouble. While they talked about the paper they didn't hear the boys come down.

"Ciao miei bambini." Nina served breakfast to her guests.

Harry looked much better than when Lucius first saw him. Instead of a sad, sickly pale boy, there was a softly smiling boy with some color back in his face, wearing clothes that fit him. He sat down in between Blaise and Draco and waited till the two boys started piling food onto their plates. At first he only took some food but Lucius wouldn't stand for it and scooped more eggs and fruit onto his plate. Harry gratefully smiled and began to eat.

When breakfast was done Severus pulled out Harry's potions and made sure he drank them all. When that ordeal was done with they went to the living room and made themselves comfortable. Lucius than began to tell him how Lily sought him out, not telling Harry the reason why she had. He even read him the letter and the will, which Harry already knew. Harry just smiled and said thank you for rescuing him. He asked some more questions about his parents and by noon hit it was time to go to Diagon to get Harry and Draco's wand and possibly a pet for Harry, as Draco and Blaise had their own.

They side-apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. When they arrived all the younglings had to take a moment before they continued. The first stop was at Ollivanders where Draco had a Hawthorn with Unicorn hair. Harry's wand proved a bit more difficult. It ended up a cherry wood with a phoenix feather. However it didn't connect fully until Ollivander mumbled to himself 'fae'. He then asked Harry to send word to one of his accountants. When Garkwok appeared he asked if the potters had any jewels or metals that had fae magic infused in it and to bring them all there. After a few minutes passed Garkwok vame back with a display of wonderous things and presented them to Harry. The items on display were rubies, sapphires, opals, amethyst, silver, and gold.

Harry reached forward and was instantly drawn to a white based opal with all different colors mixed nicely into it. Ollivander took it with Harry's permission and went to work on placing it on the wand. When He was done with the wand he placed it into Harry's hand. As soon as contact between him and the wand sparks immediately flew out. Pink, green, red and white all burst out from the wand and formed several butterflies. Everyone was in awe at the beauty of Harry's wand.

"Sir why does mine have a gem in it?"

Garkwok took this as his time to leave, leaving Ollivander to explain. "These gems were infused with fae's magic. You have heard about the faes with the ability to find precious materials. Well faes have some stones which goblins have no use for. An opal is one of them. They are rarely used in goblin society. Faes would use opals and various gems as ways to power their magic or make it stronger. When a fae goes into the Wizard's world they use wands like Wizards do. Most of the time they don't need it. It's just another way to channel their magic. But for a wand to compatible it needs one of their gems as to over write the wizard essence. After all wands are meant for wizards not magical creatures."

"Really? That's amazing! Thank you for telling me Mr. Ollivander." Harry paid for his wand and waved goodbye to the wand maker. He was then dragged off to the pet shop.

When at the pet shop Harry quickly took off to look at all the different animals. He was having trouble deciding what he wanted. Nina watched as Harry took off and started whispering to different animals. She knew that Harry was debating on whether he wanted an owl or another pet. After all he was really connected with animals and would have quite a few familiars. She decided to calm his worries.

"Harry dear, you may get an owl and another pet. Now please stop worrying and relax. It's common for your type to have multi-familiars."

Harry nodded and immediately went to the snowy owl and begun talking to her. Within minutes he smiled and let her sit on his shoulder with that he went to find his second pet. There were some snakes he liked but he didn't click with them. Of course there were dogs, turtles, frogs, rats, kneezles and what not, but he didn't feel as drawn to them as he did the owl. He was about to turn when he heard a squeak. It was coming from the corner. Harry went to go investigate and it turned out to be a baby chipmunk almost being eaten by a snake.

With quick action he told the snake '_don't'_ it was a quiet hiss that no one heard. The snake stopped and looked at Harry. Harry than asked the owner if he would be able to buy the chipmunk. The owner was shocked. Not many people would have a chipmunk as a pet. With a nod he swapped the chipmunk with a mouse. Harry knew it was the circle of things so didn't dwell too much on it. The baby chipmunk a runt and had shown no magical abilities, but Harry knew otherwise. He was able to sense the magic of it.

Harry paid for the two animals and left the store with his new family. Blaise asked what he would name them, but Harry didn't know yet. The group left to go home as they were all hungry for lunch. After they ate the boys decided to read some of their Hogwarts's text. From a brief look at the history book he found a name he liked for the snowy white owl. Hedwig. From what he was briefly read it was a name that belonged to a very kind woman. Like any kid he excitedly told the others.

After studying they all went outside to enjoy the warm summer day. It was luck that it wasn't raining. When the chipmunk kept running to the daisies Harry decided to talk to his new familiar about the daisies. "_Do you like the daisies?"_

_ "Yes! They're lovely a-and colorful!"_

Harry laughed at the chipmunk's antics, "_Would you like to be named Daisy?"_

_ "Yes oh yes fae! They're so pretty!"_

With a wave of his hand he turned several daisies into a crown, used fae magic to preserve them, shrunk them and used a sticking charm that would come off if Daisy wanted it too. Daisy excitedly climbed up Harry to give him her version of kisses and snuggle with him. Hedwig hooted happily when she returned from the hunt to find her fellow familiar named and happy. The three of them chatted happily not noticing the crowed watching them or Nina's camera's snaps.

**About the wand: Cherry wood according to Harry-Wiki is cause of strange powers and is quite powerful. And the opal because it is known in lore with ability to give eyesight more strength, give invisibility and is known as a symbol of love and purity. The butterfly sparks were to represent his fae side.**

**EDIT: There were/are several mistakes in this chapter as I stupidly wrote it at 3 am. I am very sorry for any inconvenience.**


	7. Ch 7

_I don't own Harry Potter. _

Talking to Animals = _Talking_

Ch.7: The ending of summer and the beginning of school

Severus had to leave as he had Deputy Headmaster duties to attend to as Minerva was Headmistress at the moment. Ever since Dumbledore was charged he was demoted as Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts. As a result Minerva stepped in as Headmistress, and Lucius became head of the Wizengamot. However the Wizengamot was unsure of whether to arrest Dumbledore so he was placed in a holding cell until they came to a conclusion.

Lucius decided to stay with Nina and tutor the kids. He also wanted to keep an eye on Harry, who seemed to be flourishing under their care. He was a bit taller and a lot more filled out than he had been when he first got there. They had to buy new clothes for Harry, which Harry tried to buy but Nina insisted that she would. Over all the boys were ready for Hogwarts and couldn't wait until next week to go.

All three had many discussions of what house Harry would belong to. It seemed that Harry could be in anyone. Hufflepuff was a possibility because he would break up little squabbles. Also the fact he was just so kind to everyone. But they of course brought up the encounter at Diagon Alley they had with the Weasley's. The two youngest verbally assaulted Blaise and Draco and tried to get Harry to come with them. Harry blew up on them he told them, 'How dare you even judge someone because of what you heard! You don't even know me! Why would I come with people who attacked my friends and then be friendly to me?' Blaise and Draco than went to Gryffindor because he had no problem standing up to anyone.

It was one day when Harry had a nose in his book and a pencil in hand that they Ravenclaw. Harry, it seemed had started drawing some of the battles that happened in the past. He was quite good, not professional but he could definitely get there. The pictures themselves showed a different perspective of the battle, not glory or honor, but the tiredness, and sadness that was reality.

They about gave up on Harry being a Slytherin until the last three days of break. It wasn't until they were covered in all the house colors did they realize they were probably getting on Harry's nerve with talking about what house he'll be in. They didn't even realize he was plotting. Harry showed them the plans which featured a complex way of getting the colors out and hitting the two boys without it getting anywhere. Of course they laughed than apologize saying they were just really curious what traits he showed.

"Sorry mate it's just you show traits for every house. We've been keeping a list where we put a check every time you do something with a house trait. So far they're equal."

"Its fine you guys. Besides where's your humor in things. I'm not mad at you I just wanted to see your faces when all the colors came out."

Line Break~ Line Break~ Line Break~

It was September first and the boys were very much excited. The trio of boys quickly got to the train station and boarded the train. Grabbing a compartment, they talked animatedly about all the adventure they'd have. When the door was opened they were shocked that two ginger twins walked in and introduced themselves.

"I'm gred, he's forge. And we are the notorious Weasley Slytherin twins. And right now we're trying to scope out someone more interesting than our baby brother, Ronnikins."

"Does he look similar to you and has a 'High horse' attitude?" Harry asked curious about the newcomers.

"He's the one! Isn't too happy that his brothers are 'slimey evil gits'. Well you lot look interesting let's stay and chat forge."

The trio of first year boys smiled at the two. They proved to be quite the comedic pair, sharing some of the pranks hey set off. All of the boys were surprised when Harry gave some sly suggestions.

"Harry you're going to become a prankster too aren't you!" Blaise exclaimed

"No I don't want to get my hands dirty. I rather watch from afar."

Laughing, the twins looked at each other and nodded. They turned away and started whispering to each other. When they were done they turned back to the group and proclaimed,

"You three will be our new little brothers. We'll-"

"Watch over you and-"

"Take care of you and-"

"Give you some of our products for free!"

"But of course there is a price-"

"Ya, you have to introduce yourselves first!"

Their faces flushed and mentally scolded themselves for not doing so already. They all introduced themselves one by one. Harry was nervous that the twins would treat him like the Golden boy people wanted him to be. His fear was unfound when they simply warned him that if he were to go into Gryffindor Ron would try even harder to be friends with him. Harry kept that in mind for later.

When they got closer to Hogwarts all five of them changed into the uniform. Fred and George, as they told them their actual names, proudly sported off their Slytherin ties and crest. The group continued to to talk and play with Daisy and the other pets. George and Fred showed them their tabby cats who surprisingly got along with Daisy. They were scared that Hic and Roo would try to eat Daisy. But were surprised when the two cats just nuzzled her. What also surprised me when Harry softly was talking to the animals.

"Wicked!" The twins said in awe

"Oh you heard that. Erm well I mean I could lie, but what's the point? Well I'm kinda a fae with some nature abilities."

"Gred you know what this means."

"I sure do Forge."

"Our new little brother must be kept protected away from big evil wizards!" The twins said in unison as they went to go hug Harry.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with us."

Ten minutes later the train stopped and everyone got off. The first years went off into the boats while the upper years got to into the carriages. When all the first years got inside they were soon directed inside the Great Hall. A few announcements were made. To Harry, Draco, and Blaise's shock Lucius was made the new Defense against the Dark Arts. When everyone settled people were called up. The last one to be sorted was Harry.

**Slight cliff hanger? Oh well. **


	8. Ch 8 A New House

_I don't own Harry Potter. Wow a chapter the next day? Way to go me!_

Ch. 8: A New House.

Nervous, Harry walked up to the stool. The old looking hat was placed on his head and suddenly it spoke into his mind.

"_You are truly a child of Hogwarts. All her traits in you. Of course you could pick anywhere to go. But I will tell you the dangers of each house. First Gryffindor, they will try to change your mind and try to turn you against your Slytherin family. Secondly Hufflepuff, they will think you weak and try to use you but there is a positive side, they will underestimate you. Everyone knows what happens when you underestimate someone, it does not end well for the enemy. Next there's Ravenclaw, they will see you as a threat, and they will do anything to break your mind. Lastly there's Slytherin, their worst fear. Thinking you have turned dark they will try to get you back in the most unpleasant ways compared to what they'd if you were in Ravenclaw. So what do you choose?"_

"_Is there any way to choose all four? If it gets too much in one house I want to be able to visit_ _another. I don't want people judging me based on my house. You say I'm a true Hogwarts child than that must mean something. There must be other kids similar who can be in more than one house."_

"_And what do you recommend this house of multi-houses be called. After all you need a common meeting ground for these people who don't quite fit in."_

"_Well it could be something cheesy like the equality house but I think if it was called the Hogwarts house it would give more sense of equality and safety. It also encompasses everyone. If someone is in one singular house and being hurt they will be welcomed."_

"_You will do well here young fae. Neville Longbottom is a wood elf and is similar to your species. You two will be good friends. Now let me make my announcement."_

"_**It appears we have a new house! The Hogwarts house! This house will be for those who are closer to all four than a singular house. The house is also for those who are against the feuding of houses or for those who aren't being accepted. Members of this house will have the ability to go from house to house spending time with which ever house they please. There is also a common room for the Hogwarts house that will be on the third floor with the picture of the Hogwarts founders. Now I will call all the names that fit the requirement to be in this new house. You may stay in the same house if that is what you wish. Your head of house will be Lucius Malfoy, who as all you know is the new Defense against the Dark arts professor. He will have your schedules tomorrow. This house is to promote equality within the separate houses. I hope many houses set aside their feuding."**_

Names started to be called out while Harry went to go sit with the Hufflepuffs. He asked if it was alright to sit with them for dinners. Hufflepuffs being the friendliest house agreed. All of them were quite happy about the upcoming house unity. While listening to the resorting some names caught his ear. Draco, Blaise, a girl named Hermione, The twins, two sisters name Padma and Pavarti, Neville, Cedric, Seamus and Dean.

With the announcement done the entire hall began to eat. But there were a few people who got up to go to other houses. The twins went to Ravenclaw along with a bushy-haired girl he assumed was Hermione. Neville went to go sit next to him at the Hufflepuff's table. He and Neville got along swimmingly. That old hat was right he and Neville would be great friends.

Eating, Harry looked for his friends and saw Draco and Blaise sitting together. The two boys looked at him and smiled. When he waved back he suddenly felt a glare. He turned his gaze to the Gryffindor table where a young red-headed boy- who he assumed was Ron, was pitifully glaring at him. As if nothing happened he went to talk to another Hufflepuff who turned out to be Cedric.

When the food was eaten and stomachs full, Headmistress McGonagall wished them all a good night and the Hogwarts house to follow Lucius as he'll be telling them the details of this shocking event. The group left and ended up in front of the founders painting. Here Lucius told them the password, Silver Wing. He asked them to all sit down so he could explain.

"For house points if you all agree, for this house you will all have personal points and the top five get to a trophy and a five Hogsmead passes for the next year when it's unscheduled. You may sit wherever you want for meals. For classes first years will be with Hufflepuff first years as they are low in numbers. Second year with Slytherin. Third with Ravenclaw and electives will be in a group of different houses as usual. Fourth with the Gryffindors. Fifth with Ravenclaw. Sixth with Gryffindor. And Michael Ferfax and Jules Mallire you will be with Slytherin. There's only thirty-one of you. As for quidditch you are free to try out for one team and one team only. If you don't make it than you try again next year. There's individual rooms for all of you but if you want to go to one common room you will have to ask the prefect or head of house. You are free to enjoy you evening. I will be down the hall. My portrait is the fairy circle one, knock if you need me."

With that Lucius waited for agreement on house points than left, leaving the house to talk to each other. Harry, Blaise and Draco made immediate friends with the first years and upper years. Soon everyone was at least friends in some way. All the first years were probably the closest of friends since they didn't have any rivalry before this. But of course groups were formed. The Twins Blaise, Draco and Harry welcomed Hermione, Neville, Dean and Seamus to their group. They were friends with the Patil girls but they became friends with Pansy Parkinson and a second year, Pam Piver.

Line Break~~~~~~~~ Line Break

The year went fast for the group of friends. They were all doing well in school and managed to keep a balance of fun and work. The Twins constantly pranked their younger and older brothers, Ron and Percy. Overall it was the start of fixing the relationships between the houses. It took a while but everyone was on neutral grounds. At quidditch matches they all played fairly. Hallways weren't a place of bullying but rather peacefulness. Of course this didn't go away all in one night. It took two years before the fighting stopped becoming about houses.

Of course the Slytherins and Gryffindors were the hardest. Especially with people like Ron Weasley. He just couldn't get over the fact that he wasn't friends with Harry or that change was happening. Ron especially couldn't believe his own sister, who had come during his second year, stood up for the Slytherins.

As for the Hogwarts House, they had more people to call family. Six first years were sorted into the house. Two of them joined the close knit group that was Harry's. Luna and Ginny were welcomed with open arms in the group. The group all knew Harry was a fae, Seamus turned to be part leprechaun, Neville a wood elf and Luna a seer. Neville, Harry and Seamus all couldn't wait till they came into their inheritance when they reached various ages. Harry and Seamus's came in stages while Neville's was all at once.

It surprised everyone at how fast two years could pass. They just couldn't help but think of what third year had in store. For now it was summertime and they had time to have fun. There was already talk about everyone staying at the Zabini households. For now fate let them be and didn't want to bother them with the upcoming event that was Albus Dumbledore. No that would be cruel to her lovely children. She'll let Voldemort take care in handling it as she just couldn't deal with the thought of her children dying.

**Time skips are a magical thing~**


	9. Freedom of flight

**Sorry it's been awhile. I was moving and that's such hassle. Anyway I'm refreshed and ready to write! As usual I don't own Harry Potter. If I did well the Dursleys would get there's. Photos of Nina's, Harry's and Blaise's wings are on my profile. **

Ch. 9: Freedom of flight

At exactly 2:49 in the morning Harry Potter-Zabini started to scream. He awoke in pain, only to find himself in Nina's arms. She soothingly rubbed his shoulders as his back was starting to make accommodations to his new wings. Harry knew this was going to happen, Blaise's wings came in earlier in the summer and from the screams he heard, he knew it was painful. Of course that didn't mean he was entirely ready for the pain.

It had lasted for hours until the pain was suddenly cooled down and gone. Nina had used her powers to soothe Harry into sleep while his wings came in. She sighed at how much pain the wings caused her boys. It made her sad when she knew that the rest of the inheritance, though gradually it will come in, will hurt as much as the wings. The next phase of inheritance was due when they were 15. This time it would be the first of their fae magic.

However much the pain hurt them, she knew that having your wings was liberating. Flying to and from. She remembered flying for the first time. Her parents couldn't get her down in time for her birthday celebration. Of course the guests understood. Blaise was like that too. He had flew all morning while Harry was on a broomstick.

Harry was quite stunned at Blaise's wings. They were dragon fly wings with a two-toned color. On the inside half of the wings was black and the outside half was a dark grey. Red lined the whole wings, making them pop out. In Harry's eyes they were perfect for his brother. The beauty of Blaise's wings made him hopeful for something equally beautiful. Especially when he saw Nina's.

Rarely did anyone see Nina's wings but when you did you couldn't help but stare. They were dragon fly wings, just like her son. However the pattern and color of them was different. A dark blue base with three thick gold stripes often had everyone in the room silent. The wings were beautiful and everyone felt privy to have witnessed it.

It was to the sight of Nina's wings Harry saw when he woke up. With a confirmation of Harry being okay she left the room so Harry could take a look of his wings. Scrambling to the mirror, he couldn't believe what he saw. Butterfly shaped wings with an elongated point at the bottom, fluttered to his emotions. The base was a soft green, the elongated points a bold blue and the accents were black.

A smile burst forward onto his face. Wings. Harry felt more complete, more whole. With a test he quickly learned how to control his magnificent wings. Oh he couldn't wait till he showed Lucius!

Lucius? Why did he think that? He and the Malfoy patriarch were close but that came out of nowhere. Confusion rushed through Harry as he thought of that. Deciding to leave it for another time he made his way downstairs.

Everyone was down there. The twins, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Cedric, Seamus (who came into his leprechaun inheritance right after school ended), Dean and of course his family. Even the rest of the Hogwarts house were there. People from the rest of the houses were there too. Overall it was the party of the century. Of course all good things must come to an end.

A house elf by the name of Pippy, popped into the room. She did not want to see her masters upset but this was important. The bad man had gone.

"Masters! Pippy has bad news very bad news! That bad man left! Albis Bumbledore has been allowed to leave Azkaban! There is talk of allowing him back at Hoggywarts! On other news Sirius Black has been cleared of all charges!"

Everyone froze at the house elves news. This was not good news. Who even allowed this to happen.

"Pippy who did you hear this from?" Lucius Malfoy asked. It must have been secretive as he hadn't been included in this decision.

"Misses Bones! She tell Pippy! She had tried to stop it but they went right ahead! Trying to pass it off as he did what he did for Greater Good! Pippy doesn't believe them."

Everyone in the room absolutely hated Dumbledore. It wasn't peculiar that Harry's close friends and brothers started to protectively stand next to him. Even the newest ones, Ginny and Luna. Both saw Harry as a big brother and would do anything to help him. He protected them, they protected him.

Harry himself couldn't believe it. The man who made his first 11 years a nightmare was out. And Legally. Also who was this Sirius Black? He'd have to ask later. For now he needed space and the protected forest in the back sounded pretty good. Using his wings he flew as fast as he could out.

Hedwig, with Daisy flying on her back, quickly went after him. Landing at Harry's favorite spot where they approached the boy, who was talking to the flowers. With a chirp and a tug, Daisy and Hedwig got Harry's attention.

"_H-H-Hello Harry! Are you alright? Are you sad? We don't want you to be sad! Me and Lady Hedwig want to make you happy! Also you have the same thing as Hedwig does! What did she call it? Oh yeah wings! They sure a pretty, like those butter things that fly all over!"_

"_Sorry my fae. She may or may not have had a bit of cake. My owlet we heard what has happened. Please do not worry. If anyone tries to hurt you I will peck out their eyes and use my talons on their sensitive bits." _Hedwig said seriously, giving loving peck to her boy.

"_I'm not sure whether to be shocked at such violent thoughts from you Hedwig. I mean if it came from Daisy sure. Draco still blanches with fear every time he sees daisy after I translated her threat. Of course he did step on her tail." _The trio and even a few flowers course with the flowers it's just more a feeling of amusement. _"I'm sure you will Hedwig. Hedwig I had a peculiar thought about Lucius."_

"_Yes and what was that?"_

"_Well I really wanted to show him my wings for some reason."_

"_Oh my. So soon?"_

"_D-Does that mean our lovely fae has found his-"_

"_Quiet Daisy. It's not time yet._

"_Guys what are you not telling me."_

Both familiars gave a 'soon' response not even bothering with it. After all they were sure he'd figure it out. The fae left it that, not bothering to get more information out of them.

When Harry calmed slightly he went back inside to enjoy the rest of the party. He opened up the presents and felt so warmed that these people cared about him. Everyone there were friends. No prejudice no hate. Everyone saw each other as equals.

The party came to a close and everyone left but his best friends, Uncle sev, and Lucius. Tonight was the night Harry would meet the dark lord. His best friends had to take a vow to hear the information about the truth of Lord Voldemort. Of course Harry didn't know until Severus told him when they were in front of the second study in the Zabini manor.

"Harry your friends have taken vows, you and them are about to meet the dark lord. I should tell you I'm not just his childe, I'm his mate."

"Oh so I guess Evan Rosier didn't get lucky." The young teen laughed at Severus' face when Harry mentioned Rosier.

"I assure you Evan Rosier is a pig and would never get lucky. I will also have to talk to the twins about the choice of language in front of younglings.

With that Severus turned and opened the door to reveal a handsome man with black locks and red eyes. He assumed it was Voldemort since he was the only one there.

"Erm, hello."

"Hello Harry."

_So Snape ended up with Voldemort. Harry has learned the phrase 'get lucky'. Daisy is still hyper. And me the author is still so sorry for the lack of updates. But eh having moved and then trying to get internet back kinda set the whole writing thing back._


	10. Meeting Voldemort

_Excuse the minor interruption of story. I've been working on another one. But now I will now be posting every Sunday. A nice regular schedule for me instead of posting whenever. As Always I don't own Harry Potter._

_thoughts_

Chapter 10: Meeting Voldemort

"I assume you have heard of me from Snape."

"Yeah. That you didn't kill my parents and you're a vampire. You two are mates. Mum didn't trust Dumbledore but dad did till she changed his mind."

"Correct. Do you have any questions?"

"Well I do have few…"

"Ask away childe."

"Where are the faes? What happened that night? Why are Vampires and Faes not affected by the killing curse?"

"Many questions for one so young. No wonder you were able to form a fifth house. There are very few faes in England and Scotland because of ministry decrees. However Ireland they are on equal terms with the wizards as they have their own ministry. As for what happened that night your mother contacted me. It was a last ditch effort to take you to somewhere safe. Unfortunately Dumbledore came because _Peter Pettigrew_" A sneer came across the dark lord's face as if garbage had been placed in front of him while even mentioning the name. "warned him about it. Dumbledore came, shot a killing curse at me, while not killing me most certainly knocking me out, and ripped a part of my magic and put it into you. I assume he would later tell you it was a horcrux."

"Sorry but what's a horcrux? Do I still have your magic in me?"

"A horcrux is an object where a piece of a soul resides in. To make a horcrux you have to murder someone without remorse. Except Vampires cannot make one as we're already immortal. My magic isn't inside you anymore as it was forced out during part of your inheritance and has rejoined me. Now the reason our species isn't affected by the killing curse or any curse that can kill is because it's simply not in our biology. We have our own magic and are resistant to harmful wizard spells."

"Oh. So since me and Nina are different types of fairies do we have different spells?"

"Most certainly to learn garden or normal fae magic I will call in an old friend to help you learn."

"Thank you so much. You're trustworthy and kind. How do people mistake you as evil?"

The dark Lord contemplated this for a while. After all why did people mistake as a horrible person who should be killed without remorse? "Because I am misunderstood I want magic to flourish and lies were spread about me. Dumbledore mostly was the cause of it. Since then I have been known as this evil deceitful creature in front of you. Now I know you have questions about Dumbledore's release. Lucius will explain."

Even the sound of Lucius's name brought a small blush to Harry's face. What would it be like to hold hands with the man? _HADRIAN ZABAINI GET YOUR SELF TOGETHER. He is your best friend's dad, he's like your uncle! …but you've never considered him as an uncle… Here he comes shut up your mind and listen before you start fantasizing. _

"Harry as much as I hate to say it, but Dumbledore got off with claims of Imperius and other dark mind control that Voldemort gave him. He claimed they were all potions in his lemon drops. Severus has been called in for questioning but he was put under veritaserum and as a result was cleared. Even though vampires aren't affected by the potion. Now we both know that Dumbledore is lying as he has amazingly great mind guards and would and could not be controlled that way. Now he is coming back as the teacher to a new class teaching the protection of the mind. Unfortunately it's required, but lucky for you, Blaise and Draco you all have strong minds. He can't get into creature minds and since you and Blaise are faes and Draco has enough Veela in him to protect him, you'll all be fine."

"Thank you Lucius. I won't lie, it's definitely been on my mind."

The smile Lucius gave made Harry blush. "How about an ice cream cone? Draco is being quite persistent. Besides I heard there's a new flavor called Enchanted Walnut that I'm sure Daisy will love."

Harry gave a reply and excused himself from the room to go get ready. As soon as he was sure he was gone from view he ran as fast as he could to his room. In the solitude of his room he couldn't help but wonder; can faes have crushes?

~linebreak~~~~~mindyourhead~~~~~~~~~~

The Ice cream was amazing. Mint with white chocolate was just what Harry needed. There he was simply licking a cone. He didn't realize that despite anyone being out this late in Diagon Alley they were still looking at him. Harry also didn't realize the allure of fairies. Nor did he notice the looks Lucius was giving to anyone who even glanced at him. Which is why he was quite confused when Blaise and Draco laughed at him. And no matter how much he pouted they wouldn't tell him.

_**Author's note**_

**Wow I'm really sorry. I just got so sick and so caught up in school that my writing had to suffer. Of course I'm only human. So I'm back baby and I have a new story and one shot that's a present for someone that should have been up months ago but man did I get sick. I blame it on my low vitamin D levels.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks R for the nice comment uwu. And everyone else's. Anyway don't own Harry Potter._

Ch. 11: The War.

Harry was angry. No not angry, that emotion was too tame to what he felt. Loathsome fuming mad was better. Merlin he was pissed. Dumbledore had the nerve to come up to Harry while Nina and Blaise were finishing up paying for robes. And he dared to tell Harry that he would work as hard as he could to get him out of the Zabini's house. Oh Albus was lucky that he could control his emotions at the time or he would said some very harsh things that would put him under Albus' eye even more. So he simply told him that it would be cruel of him to take him away from his mother and brother. Albus started to protest but Harry walked to where Nina was.

He promptly told Lucius and Snape, who told Tom, what had happened when they got back to the manor. Lucius' eyes turned cold and mean and left the room. It made harry sad to see those grey eyes like that. He didn't like it at all.

Snape remained in his seat to tell Harry that only some potions could affect him as he was a fae. He also told him to go make invite on who to invite to a big sleepover before school starts. Apparently Lucius was going to tell him but his anger got to him.

This led to Harry sitting on his bed and thinking. With the obvious ones aside, he knew the twins were definitely invited. What party could be complete without a few pranksters? The duo Dean and Seamus, Neville and a few of their Slytherin friends. What about the girls? Can they come? Oh well he'll put them on the list just in case. It'd be no different than the dorms except for a parent watching over.

~~~~Lines~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was alarmingly early when Harry woke up. He couldn't remember what he dreamt but it was a wet dream by the look of his shorts and sheet. A quick shower and a call of a house elf and the mess was taken care of. Trying to go back to sleep, he tossed and turned but knew it was pointless. So he got up and went to the kitchen to fix himself some tea. He had a copy of the prophet on the counter to keep him company while he consumed his tea. It was when he was reading the article of Sirius Black did he hear someone come. That someone being Lucius.

"So I'm not the only one who couldn't sleep."

"Ya, I figured I'd make some tea to help."

Lucius sighed, he should get it out and the open rather than have the boy uncomfortable around him. He wanted Harry to like him. "I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't want to show you my temper so I left before I blew up."

"Its fine I understand. Well kinda. Since coming into my fae wings and some of the other stuff I'm much calmer. That stuff with Dumbledore if I didn't have that control I would have used accidental magic. But I see how you would rather leave the room."

"I'm happy you understand Harry. Now how are those wings of yours? They should be getting lots of exercise, especially since you'll be gone at Hogwarts."

"They're amazing! I feel so free and its breath taking and wow…" The smile on Harry's face could have been a star in itself.

"I'm glad you love them. Now it's time to sleep. Remember you have to draw up a list of people for the sleepover. Also packing the things you don't need right now. Off to bed with you."

Harry went back to his room and Lucius went to his. Neither of them knew of the two troublemakers watching the scene.

"Do you think he forgot about his fae lessons on soul mates Dray?"

"I think so. He seems to be having a hard time with his feelings."

"So we'll wait for gred and forge right? To make him tell us his feelings?"

"Yes. Now let's go back before we get caught by anyone."

"Like me?"

The boys couldn't help but shriek when they heard the Dark Lord's voice.

~~~~~~~~thesearenotthelinebreaksyou'relookingfor~~~~~

The next day Harry, Blaise and Draco all sat down and made a list. When they got to the girls they went to ask Nina and Lucius, who would be the chaperones of course. With the okay they got they went ahead and put them on the list. They couldn't wait to see everyone. The Weasleys twins would come today as they were tired of Ron and everyone else. Despite those two coming all the other invitations were sent out and they would wait and see if they came tomorrow.

A flare of the fire place alerted the trio of the twins. They greeted the twins and went off to have fun. Hedwig and daisy followed them outside. The twins had brought water balloons filled with colored paint. Draco and Blaise were amazed at the muggle game. Simple but fun. Soon all the boys were covered in paint. Even Daisy and Hedwig, Who tried to remain safe from the paint war soon joined in by Hedwig carrying the balloons high than dropping them. Daisy of course helped by telling her when to drop the balloons.

Through the war they didn't realize the adults coming out. Until they hit Snape that is. Snape grabbed a balloon from Draco and hit Fred, who had thrown it in the first place. Soon teams formed. Snape, Draco, and Lucius was going against Ginny, who just arrived as the adults were going to inform the kids of her presence, and the twins. Then there was the aerial team. Nina, Blaise and Harry with the help of Hedwig and Daisy. There was no winning, except the faes. They were really speedy and no one could throw that high. When the last of the balloons were thrown they all collapsed on the ground, some laughing, the older people panting, others just enjoying the sun.

~Inside the house~

"Idiots." The Dark Lord muttered taking a sip of his tea.


	12. Slytherin Tactics

_Don't own Harry Potter. You guys are seriously great. Thank you._

Ch 12. A Slytherin Tactic

"Gin what are you doing here? I thought Molly wouldn't let you come till the day of the party."

"Well Ron kept saying how he would make you his friend and get you away from your family. That'd he show you the Gryffindor way. He said he was ashamed of Fred and George and that they were traitors and I snapped. Hexed him with everything I knew told Mum I wouldn't stand him bad mouthing anyone. Mum just nodded and told me I could come over here so I wouldn't kill him."

"At least mum understood why you did it."

"I'm surprised she didn't freak out."

The three siblings were chatting back and forth when Marvolo walked in. Usually he kept out of sight and in his normal self but he had his Voldemort disguise on. All the teens froze. Blaise and Draco looked at each other. While Harry simply banged his head, which was still colorful, on the table.

"Marvolo, seriously? I mean check the room before you go in it. Well I guess the cat is out of the bag. Guys Voldemort stays in our manor sometimes." Blaise said while Harry than gave the tale he was given on his birthday while Marvolo changed back to his regular form and stood awkwardly.

"In my defense I was playing with the glamor and thought I took it off."

"Um I never really expected the Dark Lord to look like an ordinary bloke. Or wearing a jumper…" Ginny muttered

Marvolo promptly left, muttering dark thoughts that made the kids stop laughing. Harry than had the three Weasleys make a magical vow not to tell anyone outside their group. With the vow done all of them went off to take a shower. From all the excitement of earlier the kids found themselves tired. And after dinner the kids all went off to bed except Harry.

Harry went to go find Marvolo. He felt bad about teasing him so he knocked on the study door and waited for the 'come in'. When it was given he went inside to find the dark lord in his usual suit.

"I'm sorry we were teasing you. Not everyone expects to see the face of dark in a jumper. Though it's quite common around here…"

"Harry I assure you its fine. If I had been the insane Voldemort as everyone thought I was you would have either been dead or tortured. If I was the man I was in school you would have. But I found love. I found Severus. Love truly is the greatest magic, only if it's reciprocated of course. Dumbledore is always constantly saying love will defeat me. It's what destroyed him. Before me there was another dark lord. Dumbledore loved him but he didn't love Albus back. So Dumbledore locked his heart away. Literally. It lies somewhere unknown. And the previous dark lord? Locked away.

I am not the man everyone thinks. If you trust your friends tell them about me. I want the wizarding world safe and away from a man who manipulates and hurts people. Will you help me?"

After Marvolo's speech Harry realized that he forgot the man in front of him was a Slytherin and he had played on Harry's Hufflepuff qualities. With a laugh Harry agreed to turn the image of a cruel man into a caring politician.

Before he left he asked, "What was it like? Seeing Severus for the first time."

"Since I saw him after I was sixteen it was all these feelings at once. I kept them down for the sake of learning about him and making sure he loved me back. But he did. He is after all my soul mate. If you meet your soul mate before sixteen, Harry, It will be more affectionate not quite romantic or sexual. But you're a growing boy so of course there'll be some…dreams. Of course the pull between mates will start after your sixteenth birthday. Now I thought Nina explained all of this to you ages ago."

Harry was looking pale but red color on his cheeks saved him from looking like a vampire. With a gulp he said, "She did. I forgot." With that he quickly left for bed while his cheeks just seemed to be getting hotter.

Shutting his door and quickly getting dressed he whispered into his pillow, "Thanks goodness he left tonight for a business trip." He knew he could not face him for a while.

~~~~~~~~~insertwittyjoke~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning was filled with sounds of the floo and greetings. It was time for the party. The girls, Ginny, Pansy, Luna, Hermione, Padama and Pavarti, all seemed to group together and talked in hushed tones. When Snape passed he paled, gave a look of sympathy at the boys, and left as quickly as he could. The boys were terrified. Even more so when Pansy whispered into Nina's ear and nodded. They suddenly thought it a mistake to let Pansy, Padama and Pavarti in their group.

The lights flickered and Seamus and Dean were suddenly gone. Neville was next. Than Theodore, who was also a new friend, than the Twins, until it was down to the three boys. The girls didn't seem to move. The lights kept flickering until they were out. The trio clasped hands but that didn't help. Blaise's screams and the lack of hand signaled he was gone. Draco was now clasping Harry for dear life but he too was gone.

Harry was alone. The girls' voices were coming closer to him and he moved backwards. Hitting a wall he knew he was doomed. Through this terror he couldn't help but think, 'thank merlin I'm gay.' Suddenly he was paralyzed and hands were on him taking him somewhere. A blindfold was on him and soon he entered a room and was forced to sit. Than the blindfold was taken off.

**So what did those girl's do to the poor boys? You'll find out next chapter.**


	13. Girls are worse than Gnomes

**So what did those girl's do to the poor boys? You'll find out next chapter.**

_Don't own Harry Potter, pretty sure this would have been in the book if I did._

Ch. 13: _**Girls are worse than gnomes**_

A hand came at him with what he assumed was a makeup brush and wet slimy stuff. It was spread all over his face while his somewhat long hair was pulled back. He could see jars with gold, teal and cream in front of him with many items he didn't know. He tried to protest but silencing and freezing charms were in place.

"What I put on your face is like muggles make up starter thingy, except you know makes your face fresh and all pretty like it's not there. We're just going to do your hair first."

Hands attacked his hair while he looked around. The other guys were bound as well and getting their hair done. He looked to see who was doing his hair only to find Ginny Weasley. Taking a look to the left he could see Nina playing with Severus' hair and a certain dark lord sneaking in the shadows taking pictures.

Soon Pansy, who was working with Blaise, came to his station, leaving Blaise tied up in his seat. She started muttering spells at his eyebrows as he yelped in pain. She then moved on to his eyes. The jars with the colored paint came into use as she spelled them on. Going for a soft look she didn't use too much of the paint. With as swoosh of her wand she darkened his lashes. Bringing another jar from the table, a peach color, she smothered it all over his lips and cheeks.

Standing back she took a look at her work and nodded. Ginny finished doing Merlin knows what to his hair and they both admired their work. It was then that they handed him a mirror and he was unfrozen, by the spell because he froze again. He could admit he'd make a pretty girl but he was a boy and wanted to look like one. Taking another look around, he noticed that all the other boys were done with makeup and were stewing in silence. All the girls were taking pictures. Even Snape got his makeup done and he was glaring at mum. Marvolo was still taking lots of pictures.

Out of this whole thing he wasn't expecting Lucius' voice to break his thoughts from the chaos around him.

"How did this happen? Even you Severus!" Lucius had the biggest smile on his face.

Harry didn't get to hear what he said next as he was dragged into his mum's room. An outfit was already laid out for him.

'So this is what they whispered to mum earlier.' He thought.

They made him change and shrunk the gown. It was a soft yellow with floral patterns on it. Harry thought it was pretty looking but he really didn't want to wear it, especially since Lucius was here. He sighed and wallowed in misery as he was led back to the room.

Walking into the room he could see all the boys dressed in girlish clothing. The girls shoved them all in place and cast the freezing charm so all the boys couldn't move. Suddenly lights were flashing and sounds of camera's shutters were heard. Than the curse was lifted and the boys all looked at each other.

"One-" Began Fred

"Two-"George said

"Three!" All the boys yelled, summoning pillows. The great pillow war began.

~~~~~~~~~~~Ideclarewar~~~~~

After the boys had their revenge they all went to the enlarged bedroom. There they sat around the fireplace and took their meals. It was after they were done eating that the boys were allowed to take off all the makeup and dresses. When that was done they questioned the girls.

"Why did you guys pounce on us with the makeup?" Blaise asked

"Really it was just to get Draco and Harry but then we decided to grab all of you with the help of Nina. Don't get your knickers in a twist. It was fun and you know." Pansy explained

"Depends on your definition of fun." Draco muttered to Theo earning a laugh.

"So now that all the fun is done how about some conversation. Luna how was your summer?" Harry questioned

"Good, daddy and I went searching Butterdornt flies. Similar to butterflies but with bird wings and mantis legs. Of course had a few interesting visions concerning you Harry." She giggled and winked at Harry.

With her words on that Harry cast a silencing spell his brother, Draco, the twins, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

"Guys I forgot something important about my fae side. Something about my soul mate. I think I found him…"

Fred gave George 2 galleons and Blaise and Draco muttered something about ruining their plan.

"So who is it Harry?" Ginny asked

"It's" He took a quick glance at who was chaperoning the room. Seeing Nina he whispered, "Lucius I think. I'm not sure but the other night I went to speak to a friend of the family who has a soul mate and I asked him how it fell and it's just I think he might be and ugh sorry Draco."

"Yaaa about that Blaise and I already know. The twins would have found out tonight if you still didn't know. We would've loved to help you see since you're so blind. Luna already knows, Ginny would have found out if we asked her for help." Draco told him in his 'as a matter of fact voice'.

"Harry how do you feel about this? This is a huge thing happening in your life, you must have some confusion." Asked Hermione, who had come late after the evil make up fest happened.

"I…don't know. It's far too embarrassing to say out loud. It's really just a crush right now. Apparently it'll get stronger. So ugh can we stop talking about this and get back no doubt the rest of our friends are waiting."

The charm was put down and the party ensued.

~~~~~~~September first~~~~~~~~~~~

The party was fun and summer was ending. It was time to go back to learning. Lucius and Snape floo'd ahead to Hogwarts. So there they were on the train. Only six to seven people could fit in one compartment so the trio along with the twins were in there while Luna was sitting on Neville's lap so Hermione and Ginny could sit. They were all talking about Neville and Luna's announcement of them being mates. They told Harry they understood what Harry was feeling towards Lucius.

The talking than drifted to speculation over Blaise and Draco's mates as neither of them had yet to feel the pull of their mates. At this both boys turned red (though Blaise had more of a purple hue do to being a dark fae), and ignored the comments. There was also talk the new transfiguration teacher. Since McGonagall was now Headmistress there was obviously going to be someone new.

The conversation of the teens continued until it was time to put on their robes and leave the train. All of them boarded the carriages and rode to the castle. Their pets all going up to their rooms. However a certain chipmunk remained. They all sat down at their table and watched the sorting. Afterwards the Headmistress stood up and started her speech.

"Welcome all to either a new, another or last year at Hogwarts. The forbidden forest is off limits to all and will not be used as punishments as I seem to have to remind some of my colleagues. Professor Dumbledore is here again to teach the art of closing the mind to everyone third year and above. This is a one year class and you will not have to take it again. We also have two new teachers. Sirius Black and his mate, Remus Lupin. They will be taking over Transfiguration and will be switching off classes or assisting each other.

Remember third years who would like to go to Hogsmead to get your parent's signature. Now tuck in and enjoy your first night back."

The food appeared and all of them started eating. It felt good to be back but the fact Dumbledore was here did not bode well for Harry. However there was the curiosity of Black and Lupin that kept his mind off the old shriveled bean of a man. They were familiar. When he saw the golden and silver eyes of them he had a flashback.

'_Come on Moony! Hurry up! You're missing it!' the scraggly man with dark hair said._

_ 'Siri I'm just getting the camera. I'm sure he'll still be smiling and giggling when I get there.'_

_ A man with blonde hair and golden eyes came in. He started snapping pictures of the babe and smiling and talking to him with nice calming voice._

Harry snapped out of the memory and stared at the newcomers. In a hushed voice he said, "Moony? Siri?"

As soon as he said that Remus looked right at him with wide eyes, not expecting him to remember. Some tears came to his eyes as he smiled. He then whispered to Sirius who also looked at him with wide eyes. The man tapped his wand on his plate and the message appeared on Harry's.

_Would you like to talk? Meet us in the transfiguration class room after dinner. It's good to see you Harry._

_ -The proclaimed Siri and the tearful happy puppy known as-OW!- Moony_

Harry smiled at the message and cleaned the plate of the message. All he wished was for dinner to be over.


End file.
